


Lyn's Personal Relief Tactician

by Nebulous3636



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, F/M, Lyn's addicted to getting ate out, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Addiction, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Addiction, Slight Mind Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulous3636/pseuds/Nebulous3636
Summary: As Lyn's tactician, Mark, it's imperative to help your commander in any way possible! And if she ends up getting a little... "Addicted" to your help, then you're doing it right!
Relationships: Lyndis/Tactician (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Lyn's Personal Relief Tactician

"No, I haven't seen Mark now that I think about it. Sain, have you seen him?" Kent asked, his face illuminated by the campfire of which the sat around. The rest of their compatriots were in their tents resting while the two knights of Caelin prepared to stand watch for the night. _Who was to be first, when they'd switch,_ and such questions were what the two green & red knights were discussing. 

Sain scratched his head for a moment, pondering the possible whereabouts of the ever wandering tactician of theirs. Eventually, after a couple seconds of pondering, snapped his fingers. 

"I believe he mentioned he be at the pond nearby. Afraid he didn't say what for, but didn't mention that he didn't want to be disturbed or anything, so should be fine to pay him a visit, milady!" Sain said in his cheery attitude, contrasting the slight bags under his eyes as he continued to keep a tired eye on the meet currently cooking above the burning campfire. _Night watch was clearly not the favourite duty of the "beauty sleep" loving Sain._

"A-ah... I see, t-thank you both..." Lyn said with a deep red blush plastered across her face, refusing to meet any of her comrades eyes for more than a few seconds. The green haired woman promptly made her way past the two knights, a clear haste in her step despite the fact that her upper thighs refused to separate. Lyn clutched the neck of her outfit as she walked away, not a single word else.

"Sain... Did you notice anything wrong with Lady Lyndis...? He asked his green clad comrade as he watched Lyn become slowly more concealed in the veil of night as she walked away, clearly very fidgety.

Sain however, was completely occupied with the piece of meat in his hand. After all, if he was to take up the night shift once more, he'd need his strength.

"Mpghh, hmm? Kent, did you say something?" Kent's less disciplined comrade replied, his chin covered with bits of meat from the game Dorcas had brought back.

Kent shook his head, both from his companion's less than amicable actions, and further to his worries about Lyn. _Clearly, it was all in his head, as evidenced by the womanizing Sain noticing nothing out of the ordinary._

* * *

Mark sat at the pond, tossing a small stone into the water, causing a small _"plop!"_ To be heard as Lyn slowly sat next to him, not even uttering a word to her tactician friend. After crossing her legs and making herself comfortable she stared at the water, ripples echoing through the pond from Mark's rock.

"M-Mark... I, um... Are you busy? I-"

"Already back for more Lyn? I think this has to be the fourth time today!" Mark told with a slightly smug demeanour as he pushed a lock of his brown hair behind his ear, not removing his eyes from the pond before him.

"I-I know, it's just...!" Lyn couldn't find the words to express her emotions. _Especially not for something like this._ She was much better at letting her sword do the talking, the warrior she was.

"You don't have to explain Lyn, I'm always happy to help you out! No matter which way you need me to~" Mark said in a cheery, encouraging tone as he turned to face his body towards his dear, flustered friend. Mark simply licked his lips as his eyes gave her a seductive look, staring deeper into her eyes as his tongue swirled around his lips in a circular motion, almost as if he were trying to hypnotize the Sacaen woman.

This had resounding effects as Lyn quickly began to tug down on her outfit, pushing her hand into her crotch as she stared at Mark's tongue with complete, utter arousal filling her body. Her breathing grew deep and ragged, her brain recognizing those movements of Mark's tongue, and growing incredibly desperate to experience the pleasure of his mouth over her pussy once more. Lyn didn't know what number this would make for their _"sessions"_ but Lyn knew that she was already far too addicted to her tactician friend's _"services"._ Lyn quickly began to bite her lip in anticipation as her lust filled eyes stared at his tongue, _his slimy, ruthless tongue that brought her to the deepest throes of ecstasy._

Snapping back to reality, Lyn shook her head, tightly gripping the cloth that covered her crotch. 

"P-please! Mark, no more teasing...! I've been muling over whether or not to bother your for the past hour... M-my hands just won't satisfy me like... L-like you can... I c-can't bear the wait anymore!!" The desperate Lyn pleaded, causing him to stop swirling his tongue around his mouth. 

"Apologies, I didn't't mean to downplay the matter. Allow me, _Milady~"_

Mark promptly began to push Lyn onto her back, gently letting her rest on the grassy terrain as Lyn simply stared at the starry sky above. Mark's hands smoothly rode up Lyn's creamy, smooth legs, eventually reaching her upper thigh as he gave them a playful, yet rough squeeze, eliciting a small moan from the intentionally defenceless Lyn. His hands quickly pulled the only piece of cloth covering Lyn's pussy. He pulled up the cloth, revealing Lyn's utterly, completely soaking wet pussy, obviously still wet from Lyn's relentless masturbation as she attempted to quell her desires alone.

"No undergarments, huh Lyn? So eager to get started?" Mark asked with smug confidence, to which Lyn responded with an embarrassed glance to the side, uttering no words.

Mark laid the blue, nomadic cloth over his face as he dived his face into her soaking wet nether regions. Immediately, Lyn tensed up, followed immediately by a sharp inhale. Her legs jittered and trembled as Mark began to _"destress"_ his commander, as she called it. Mark's tongue pushed deep into the drenched caverns of Lyn's pussy, rubbing and slathering itself all along her wet hole, causing her to already begin to grip the floor tightly, pulling on the grass below her.

"Uguuu...! A-ah! AgghhhAAHHH~!" Lyn moaned, struggling to keep her voice in check. _She never could get used to how good her dear friend's "services" felt._ Her legs writhed on the ground, pushing and digging into the earth below, freezing every so often from the deep spikes of pleasure she was receiving. Her eyes rolled into her skull from the ecstasy induced daze. Her breaths quickly switched from sharp inhales to deep gasps of pleasure, switching back and forth from the two in seemingly random intervals. She couldn't see Mark's head due to her outfit's loin cloth resting atop him, but she didn't need to. _He already knew all of her favourite spots, and was hitting all of them._

Mark's hands rode up across Lyn's beautiful, silky legs. They were toned, yet still chubby and perfectly plump~ His hands smoothly caressed her long, erotic legs as his tongue slathered and licked her pussy. Lyn eyes were stuck in a daze, unable to focus on anything at all. Her mind suffered the same affliction, unable to form a coherent thought as she disappeared into the fog of pleasure. 

Without even a single warning, Mark gripped her thighs rough, digging is fingers into the supple files of her thighs as he pushed his face further into her crotch.

"Mphh..?! O-OOGH! G-GHHHKK!" Lyn blurted as an electric surge of pleasure surged through Lyn's body, causing her legs to stiffen completely as she snapped back from the haze of pleasure here head was stuck in. This sudden burst was too much for her, causing her tongue to loll out of her mouth as she came all over Mark's face. Her back arched as she pushed herself of the ground, her eyes shut completely as a veritable tsunami of ecstasy overcame her. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes as she grit her teeth, unable to endure her incredible orgasm.

This wasn't unusual for their sessions, and was completely the reason was Lyn would ask for Mark's help constantly. _Her body was unable to resist the siren's call of the intense, mind melting pleasure Mark's mouth was able to bring her._

"EEEEGGGHH...! _HoooOoohh!!_ **OOGGGHHNN!"** Lyn howled, uncaring for her surroundings as her mouth fell agape, her hands now gripping the grass for dear life. Lyn received no reprieve from her her personal relief tactician, Mark however, who was completely unfazed by her orgasm. He pulled himself deeper into her crotch as he mercilessly began to suck and lick across her lips, taking moments to utilize his tongue to play with Lyn's clit. 

"O-oooOOGHNN! _NNGHHHHAA! Mark, I beg y-youu..! S-slow down!!"_ Lyn begged to the man between her creamy, thick thighs. However, her message fell to deaf ears as one of Mark's hands began to roughly squeeze and grip her thighs all over, ensuring she wouldn't be going anywhere and that his service would continue. His other hand had different plans, as it quickly made its way to Lyn's plush rear, squeezing Lyn's round, squishy ass, kneading her ass, eliciting goosebumps from the green haired woman as she yelped in ecstasy. _She adored it when Mark played with her butt like this, after all._

"Ungghhhh...!G-GUUUNGHH! Hahhh... AhhhaaAAAHH!!" Lyn braced herself as another orgasm befell her body, which was still recovering from the previous. However, she could never be ready for the orgasms Mark brought her, which seemed to somehow magically get better each time. Her legs tensed and pushed together, squeezing Mark's face in with her thick thighs. Mark, however, had endured this many times before, and was still unfazed in his duty to make Lyn yell from orgasms. Lyn trembled as her head fell back, her hair a mess as her eyes crossed. Tears streamed down her face as a her mouth took the shape of an O, Lyn not having the power to close it. 

"N-no... N-not my butt...! P-plea-ssSSSEEEE!! _AUUUGHHHH!"_ She roared in utter pleasure, as Mark inserted two fingers into her anus, causing her legs to kick and writhe against the floor, destroying a small patch of grass as her body attempted to deal with the immense waves of pleasure. Lyn's arm fell across her face, covering her eyes as her mouth continuously switched from gritted teeth, to open wide and screaming with pleasure. _It felt like she was being tortured in the the best way possible,_ the sensation of being assaulted from her secret weak point her ass while being so thoroughly pleasured from her pussy as well was too amazing to formulate in words. _Instead, Lyn used cries and wails of euphoria._

"I never took you to like it in the butt Lyn~" Mark said teasingly, before quickly returning to his services.

 _"S-SHOOO GOOODDD!!! SSHOOO GOOD IN MY BUUUUUTTTT!!"_ She yelled in crazed pleasure as another orgasm rocked her body, stemming both from being showed such sloppy affection to her pussy and being penetrated anally, her juices splattering across Mark once more, his face now being similarly drenched to Lyn's crotch. 

His fingers pushed themselves quickly in-and-out of Lyn's asshole. He took note of how it wasn't as tight as he thought it should be, knowing now that Lyn was clearly no stranger to playing with her own asshole for sexual pleasure. It was clear she did it very often~

Lyn's tongue hung from her mouth as her back arched. _Three straight orgasms, how much would more would she be made to endure?_ She both shuddered and grew aroused at the thought. As if freezing cold, her body continued to tremble and twitch, as she forced the heel of her boot deeper into the ground from her sporadic movements stemming from the insane amounts of pleasure.

_Mark's tongue... His fingers, deep in her ass... Even just the feeling of his head between her legs was unequivocally euphoric._ Lyn's arm shakily raised, resting her hand atop Mark's head as he continued to service her needy holes. 

**_Now, addicted couldn't even describe how much she loved Mark's aid~_ **

* * *

After seeming like forever, Mark finally raised his head out from between Lyn's creamy, sexy thighs. There, she laid, completely dazed with a big, open smile upon her face, her eyes staring to the starry heavens, half open. Her body twitched and quivered from the ecstasy of Mark's amazing services, all of her limbs almost completely non-functional. _She was conscious, but barely._ Her holes had been used and abused, her pussy and inner thighs being coated in Mark's saliva, and her anus now agape to the width of four of Mark's fingers, which, after properly prepping for entry with just two fingers, easily allowed the entry of two more. Just from having her ass toyed with, Lyn endured 3 more screaming orgasms from the sensations of having her ass fingered.

"Wow, 10 straight orgasms, huh Lyn? I'm impressed! Well, I hope you're all better now!" Mark said in a cheery, optimistic tone to the nearly unconscious piece of used fuckmeat before him, as if she didn't just scream his name in utter, pure pleasure minutes ago.

"Yeh... Y-yessssssss..." Lyn said, only using one word due to her current inability to form sentences, as a result from the immense euphoria she had just went through.

"Great! Goodnight Lyn! Try to rest up, you never know when we might come across bandits! Oh and, if you ever need more "help", I'm always ready. _Always~"_ Mark continued in a cheery tone, ending with a sly wink as he waved goodnight to Lyn, who was now using a tree as support to help herself up.

Lyn had somehow managed to force herself off of the ground, holding a tree with one arm for support as she waved goodnight with one hand, giving a friendly smile with the other. She then proceeded to stumble off back to the flickering campfire, almost falling twice in the process on her way to her tent due to the shakiness of her legs.

**All in all, another normal night for Lyn.**

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a bit, huh? Sorry for the lack of word! I've been a bit busy with University work to get to writing some of the fanfic ideas I've had. I managed to pump this one out though! Can you tell I've been playing Lyn's game, Blazing Blade? Lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this fic! I had the idea, and it just wouldn't go away so I had to write it! Lemme know what you think! I have one more fic I'll pump out before disappearing for a bit once Uni work piles up again. Next one's a futa x futa one! It'll be here soon, so keep an eye out! 
> 
> Ciao bella!


End file.
